


tender |Levi x Reader|

by McHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angsty sorta, Drabble, Gen, Gift, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Live, Love, Reader-Insert, Short, Tenderness, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, snk, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHeichou/pseuds/McHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sort of thing.<br/>Copyright McHeichou.<br/>Or SmexySensei on Wattpad.<br/>Or hellhuvabutlr on DA.</p><p>LEVI X READER</p>
            </blockquote>





	tender |Levi x Reader|

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HumanitysBiggestBrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/gifts).



•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.

He’d been awaiting for your answer for longer than was right. It amazed you how an emotion so delicate could over power every other thought and care in your body. Levi's arms found your waist, drawing you in closer. You surrendered and his lips beckoned and parted yours. He tasted fresh and wonderful.

He allowed you everything and denied you nothing. Levi offered you unspoken passions and secrets all in the whispers of his kisses.

"Yes," you took in the sweet air, a saccharine answer leaving your lips, "I love you too..." 

These words replenished the affection between you two. For some years it seemed as if this beautiful feeling was fading. As if it was dying of blindness, fallacy and betrayals; maybe because of affliction and lesions.

It was dying of lethargy, withering and tarnishing.

He wasn't perfect and neither were you. He gave you a piece of him which he knew you could break.

He could've kept it in a coffin of his own selfishness, wrapping it up carefully round with old habits and disbelief to avoid all entanglements making his heart unbreakable, untouched, impenetrable and irredeemable.

But he entrusted it to you. You filled it with joy and happiness. Sometimes being careless, you mindlessly poked his vulnerable heart. And he poked yours. 

Nobody was perfect. You made mistakes. So did he.

But he made you laugh at least once in a day. And this was love. It was tender, patient and kind. He admitted being a human and making errors, but you held onto him and gave him everything you could. You didn't keep a record of the wrong. You didn't envy him, nor did you boast and neither did you put your pride before love.

"I'm sorry for..everything," he spoke against your lips, words striking against your mouth in a slow rhythm of dominance, compelling you to speak the same.

"Me too." You knew that you would see it again, in his eyes, the look of affection which you had been so used to but still found it exhilarating, stealing even the thinnest tendrils of air from your lungs.

Till this day, your love for him or his love for you had learnt to concentrate itself even in the most dilute seconds, found pleasure even in the endless repetition of absurd statements.

These efforts stained with tears had not been useless. And even these shattered glass pieces of aching hearts acted as a mirror that would, in very truth, reflect the effete and ethereal form of love.

Both you and Levi had found love even in the most painful circumstances; found tremulous desire in the torridness of hatred.

He could be so cynical. So dry and acidic. But this same acid had burnt your name on his mind and his name in yours.

This was love. Finding perfection in the widest flaws.

There were always those times when you had to bend, make way for your lover. Same way, there were moments where he had to bend his obstinate self so that you could step up, unhindered, and achieve your dreams or passions.

He would save you from the turbulence of your own emotions. And when time came, those days when his emotional barricades were stripped bare, you would be more than ecstatic to dive in and sew the crevices of his core. 

This was love.

"I swear to God, (Name). I would never shout at you again. Please-"

"Shh," you hugged him tighter and clutched on his shirt as if your legs would give in any second. 

In moments like these, the world ceased to exist and you were permitted to recall what was normality. These were the moments you savoured above all and were grateful to be alive for.

•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! They are a great motivation!


End file.
